Él Egoísta, Él Negado
by Joichiro Kanra-Dark Moon
Summary: Ustedes no lo entienden. ¡Acaso no comprenden! Acaso no puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Estoy muerto. — Una pesadilla. Parental Yato y Yukine. No yaoi. Pero pueden imaginárselo. Angst. Retorcido.


**Resumen: **Ustedes no lo entienden. ¡Acaso no comprenden! Acaso no puede hacer lo que yo quiera. Estoy muerto. — Una pesadilla. Parental Yato y Yukine. No yaoi.

**Advertencias: **Este fic no es Yaoi pero se centra solo en Yukine, sobre el capítulo noveno. Pero pueden imaginarse lo que se les de la gana xD

**Notas del autor: **(Censura) Ha...lo hablare en la parte de abajo para que aprecien mejor la este fic se centrara en Yukine. Y una pesadilla.

* * *

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor Adachi Toka****.**

**.**-.-.

**É**l **E**goísta, **É**l** N**egado.

_¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

_Que es este sentimiento que me desgarra._

_Porque me siento tan mal._

Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos ante tanta oscuridad. No podía ver nada, absolutamente ningún camino para poder escapar, se sentía tan desolado, tan vacío…tan…tan frió.

_¿Qué hago aquí?_

_Porque no puedo respirar. Porque mi cuerpo se entumece._

_Me duele la cabeza, me duele mucho la cabeza._

_Quiero vomitar, me siento tan mal._

Sus pies estaban desnudos, estaban húmedos y los sentía pegajosos. Estaba algo mareado, por el olor, era extraño… ¿Qué olía? No sabría descifrarlo era algo raro, un olor muy pero muy desagradable, era pesado y se le dificultaba la respiración. Por más que avanzara, por más que intentara buscar una salida entre la oscuridad no la hallaba. Estaba algo angustiado de no ver ningún tipo de luz a sus alrededores.

—Donde rayos estoy. —Gritó con fuerza. Solo recibiendo el eco del vacío.

Sus manos temblaban sin razón alguna...no podía pararlas. Se estaba irritando demasiado, sus pasos se aceleraron, el camino que era mucho más desesperación de encontrar una sola luz al adentrarse más en la profundidad era aún más inútil.

—_Yukine~ Hermoso ser decadente._

Una voz comenzó a resonar entre las profundidades. Pero sus pies ya no podían parar, solo seguían caminando a paso veloz, seguía y seguía caminando. Más las voces aumentaban como una sinfonía sofocante, junto a susurros asfixiantes.

_Que es lo que dicen…._

_¡Podrían callarse!_

_Hablen con propiedad._

_¡Me duele la cabeza!_

Sus pasos eran en contra a su voluntad. Sus piernas se movían por si solas, pero él ya no quería adentrarse más en esa oscuridad, las voces distorsionadas y mezcladas lo confundían más, no podía entenderlas, le provocaban mucho dolor, mucho dolor que no podía controlar. Una opresión en el pecho intolerable, esas sensaciones que tanto odiaba, el ser considerado un ser inmundo y depreciado, el no ser querido por absolutamente ninguna persona, que…

— _¡Cállense, Cállense! Ya cállense._

_Quiero vomitar._

El olor era mucho más fuerte y repugnante. No quería adentrarse más a las profundidades, estaba resistiéndose. Su respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada…sus pies, los sentía muy húmedos…era como si sangraran…no…no era, lo estaban, el dolor de sus pies y los rasguños provocaban que sangrara ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba casi corriendo? No tenía idea.

—_Es tú culpa Yukine. Todo siempre es tú culpa._

— _¡¿Qué?! No es verdad._

—_Eres un mal hijo. Eres muy malo Yukine_

— _¿Mama?_

—_Tú no mereces vivir maldito mocoso. Muérete Hijo de Puta. Muérete como la mierda que eres, muérete._

—_Cállate, cállate. Yo no hice nada._

—A quien engañas Yukine, deja de hacerte el maricón. Porque no aceptas que eres una maldita peste inmunda.

—Eso no es cierto. —Gritó con ira.

—Tú no tienes amigos porque eres un maldito perdedor. Eres solo una pequeña sabandija.

—Déjenme tranquilo. —Volvió a gritar. —Como pueden saber quién soy. Ustedes no saben nada de mi ¡Ustedes son la escoria!

—Pobre niño no sabe cuál es su lugar. Vamos Hijo de puta porque no disfrutas lo que tienes bajo tus pies.

Reacciono al instante. Luego de reconocer que ya no estaba caminando. Se estaba rasgando la cara con sus propias uñas, enseguida dejo de hacerlo algo asustado después de encontrar sangre en ellas. Entreabrió la boca agitado para bajar lentamente su vista al piso y ¡PUM! Ojos, un camino lleno de Ojos asquerosos, de pegajosos miembros alrededor. Se asustó y trato de salirse de ellos, pero cayo en la piscina de aquellos espíritus malignos y nauseabundos.

Se desesperó del miedo…sentir como se movían contra su piel tratando de capturar su cuerpo, estaban apretándole para impedirle escapar. Se estaba ahogando en ellos….

—No, No, No, No, No. —Gritó desgarradoramente. —Aléjense de mí. No me toquen, no me toquen ¡Joder! Por favor alguien…por favor alguien…

El agarre de esas cosas lo ahorcaba. Si se movía más era seguro que moriría. Su cuerpo temblaba al no tener ninguna alternativa. Su expresión era de terror absoluta.

— ¿Quieres que alguien te salve? Enserio piensas que alguien quiere salvarte insecto rubio.

Sus ojos se abrieron más al ver al enorme ojo con tentáculos. Aquel iris totalmente rojo lo dejo petrificado.

—Yukine~Kun nadie te quiere. Absolutamente nadie te quiere. —Resonó con fuerza la voz grave del bizarro ojo. —Estas totalmente muerto, eres un alma corrupta. Hiciste mucho daño a tú amo. Porque no aceptas que eres un parásito como nosotros.

—No soy tan asqueroso. No me compares contigo…—gruño enfadado. Dándose cuenta de su voz se distorsionaba…

—Chiquillo molesto. Húndete más en tú miseria.

Que le estaba haciendo. Tenía miedo…intento con toda su fuerza salir a la superficie pero esas cosas no lo dejaban pasar. Con gran desesperación intento con sus uñas rasguñar y rasguñar pero seguía siendo inútil, con una expresión llena de pavor intento huir, pero cada vez estaba más abajo… el sabor era horripilante, como si probaras la carne cruda y descompuesta, sentir como tu paladar saboreaba la esencia de esos monstruos…

Cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, con mucha fuerza para poder soportar lo que estaba pasando. Intento no respirar, intento desaparecer…

Segundos después el aire regreso. Y no tenía ningúna de esas "Cosas" alrededor. Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, le picaban fuertemente al contener sus lágrimas saladas.

_Porque yo._

_Que hice yo._

_Porque siempre a mí._

_Porque no otro, porque no ¡Otro!_

_Siempre he estado solo. Jamás me han salvado._

_Por eso estoy muerto._

_Todo el mundo me ha dado la espalda._

_Por eso estoy muerto._

_Nadie intenta comprender…nadie intenta entender algo…_

_Solo juzgan, solo juzgan, solo creen saber, pero en realidad no saben nada._

_Porque si supieran no me odiarían._

_Todos son egoístas, porque no también serlo._

_Lo peor de todo es que son hipócritas._

—Pero tienes amigos Yukine. Y les estas dando la espalda.

—Quienes son mis amigos. —lloro desconsolado, sin poder levantarse.

—Es verdad ¿Quiénes son tus amigos? Nadie te quiere para que tuvieras que tenerlos.

Su llanto se hizo más fuerte. Su pecho se hinchaba y desinflaba constantemente. ¿Por qué? Por qué? Donde estaba… acaso siempre estuvo en esta oscuridad.

Sus lágrimas quemaban al embarrar su rostro, lágrimas y más lágrimas. Llanto de sangre. Perforándole todo el rostro marcándolo de dolor.

Más murmullos, más insultos tras a sus espaldas, más odio.

—Eres un asesino. Un asesino Yukine ~Tú lo mataste. —esa voz se parecía mucho a la de "Nora" Porque tenía que atormentarle más. Recordaba un sinfín de veces sus palabras dulcemente insultantes.

Otra vez, va a volver a repetirlas.

—Realmente tienes ojos bonitos. —se rió suavemente. —Son como el fruto de las plantas de espino, balanceándose sobre la brisa…ni siquiera los pájaros las comen. No son dulces, ni amargas, ni venenosas, son completamente inútiles, frutas vacías. —volvió a reír. —Nadie se molesta en recogerlas por lo que solo se deja marchitar, se marchitan y mueren. Pobrecito…

—Quien eres tú para ser tan cruel. Creo que me sofoco, voy a morir. —Gritó para abrir los ojos de nuevo a la oscuridad. Esta vez pisaba suelo lizo. —No esta…—susurro.

—Si estoy, muchos lo están.

— ¡¿He?!

Varias personas aparecieron de repente, personas sin expresión…personas con ojos furiosos radiantes de ira y odio hacia su persona, rodeándolo hasta encerrarlo en un círculo, apuntando con sus dedos hacia él.

—Culpable.

—Culpable.

—Culpable.

—Culpable.

Todos repetían a la misma vez acusándolo con el dedo. El muchacho no sabía que hacer, ya que todos estaban en contra de él, pero ¿Por qué? Que había hecho, no había hecho nada malo, nada tan grave, nada que no se pudiera remediar, no…no era culpable. Si robaba aun así ¡Como podían juzgarle! ¡Porque siempre era él!

—No mereces que te hayan salvado. No mereces una oportunidad.

—Eres malo, malo, muy malo. Tu existencia es una amenaza. —acusó, una voz masculina.

—Eres torpe, muy inútil solo eres un estorbo que no merece ser un shinki.

—Tarde o temprano se aburrirán de ti. —se carcajeo una voz femenina.

_Porque me miran de esa manera. Soy yo el culpable…_

_Pero acaso ustedes han pasado por lo mismo…_

_Lo dicen con tanta facilidad, sin ninguna presión, sin ningún ¡Tipo de dolor!_

_Voy a vomitar…_

_Me siento tan mal._

—_Yukine tú tienes la culpa, eres el culpable. Por tú culpa Yato está agonizando, por tu culpa esta desvaneciéndose._ _—una acusación cual reconocía, aquella voz quebrada y sucia de lágrimas, la voz suave de Hiroyi, una voz desgarrada del dolor.—Porque no vi que eras malo. Intente apoyarte, intente comprenderte, pero para ti eso no importa ¿Verdad? No tienes idea cuantas heridas causaste a Yato._

Se dejó ver con el rostro en llanto, lágrimas y lágrimas salían del rostro de Hiroyi. Sus bonitos ojos reflejados con odio hacia él fueron el puñal descarado que penetro su pecho, un dolor bien merecido, quebrando su frágil corazón. Visiblemente se veía sus manos y su rostro con una especie de quemaduras moradas. Se acercó más y más a él con furia.

—Te odio Yukine. Nunca debí ser tu amiga, te odio, te odio tanto. Yato no se lo merecía. —Gritó con furia…

—Yo…Yo…!No es mi culpa¡—negó con vergüenza. Sentía como su corazón dolía más por la culpa. —Que pude haber hecho yo, no hice nada malo. No hice nada tan grave. —lloro. —Porque siempre soy el culpable, yo solo hice lo que todo el mundo haría. —lloro más fuerte. — ¡Dejen de juzgarme! ¡Acaso no comprenden¡ Acaso no puedo hacer lo que yo quiera—gritó rasguñándose la garganta provocándose un fuerte tos. —Estoy muerto ¡A quien rayos le importa! Todos hablan de intentarlo, pero son tan hipócritas que vienen a juzgarme por eso, díganme que hice mal para poder entender sus ¡Insultos!

—Tú no mereces nada. Tú eres egoísta. Mira lo que le hiciste a Yato. —el rostro de Hiroyi se veía enloquecido de la furia, corrió aterradora-mente hacia él. Intento alejarse pero las personas a su alrededor lo empujaban. Las manos quemadas y moradas de Hiroyi estuvieron rozando su cuello, sintió como una insoportable quemazón inundaba su ser, casi del susto pensó que se desmayaría. Pero repentinamente el cuerpo de la chica se esfumo en humo negro.

Vio otra imagen reflejarse en el círculo. Vio el cuerpo de Yato respirar con dificultad. Aire pausado y agonizante, varias veces de formal anormal, escupiendo sangre de manera descomunal. Él tenía muchos más de esas quemaduras moradas por todo su cuerpo. Su cuerpo temblaba, se veía que sufría de aun estar con vida.

Yo lo hice…

Yo provoque esto.

Yo lo ocasione…yo…yo.

!No sé qué hacer¡...pero que hice, no…

no fui el culpable. No es cierto. Yo no lo hice.

No pude haber hecho esto…

¿Qué hago?

¿Cómo debo reaccionar?

Me duele mucho

Me duele mucho

El pecho.

Pero no sé qué hacer.

Tal vez huir sea la solución.

No quiero ver como muere.

No sabría cómo responder.

—Yo…yo... —hablo con dificultad. —Yo te confié como mi se…kki—escupió sangre. —Porque me diste la espalda, solo quería sacarte del vacío…en que-en que estabas. —con voz ronca y una mirada llenada de rencor. —Porque me has hecho esto-yo te salve ¡Y tú me lo agradeces de esta forma! —Gritó con furia, tratando de levantarse.

—De que hablas ¡De que rayos me salvaste!—gritó con lágrimas de sangre. —Si tanto te arrepientes me hubieras dejado estar muerto, tú solo querías una maldita arma divina, pudo haber sido cualquiera-Yo solo soy un objetó para ti…

Paro enseguida para taparse la boca. Vio como Yato se revolvía de dolor, cogiéndose del cuello con esfuerzo, gritando fuertemente de agonía…tan fuerte que su propia mente le carcomía de culpa.

—No mereces haber sido salvado.

—No mereces haber nacido.

—Eres un completo bastardo Yukine.

— ¡Déjenme en paz!

_Tú me avergüenzas._

— _¡¿Qué?!_

_Tú matas a mis amigos. Porque los estas matando Yukine, son los únicos amigos que tengo._

—_Yo no sé de-de-de qué hablas._ _—Tartamudeó con miedo._

_Mírame a la cara. Acaso no eres capaz de enfrentarte a ti mismo._

Vio su propio reflejo, dejándolo mudo y sorprendido. Era el mismo con varios marcas y cicatrices en el cuerpo, la mirada sin emoción alguna, con llanto suplicante.

—Niegas que ellos estaban contigo. Niegas todo, siempre has negado todo. Incluso cuando nuestros padres no nos querían, incluso cuando nos mataron, incluso a pesar de todo siempre estuvieron ahí. Especialmente al que arrogante-mente siempre te enfrentas, Yato es el único que te comprende, Hiroyi es la única que intento no juzgarte. Pero aun así ¡Niegas tus debilidades, marica!

Cada palabra era como varias dagas penetrando su cuerpo, todas en el corazón, miles y miles de ellas perforando su identidad.

—Cómo quieres que entienda si nadie se toma el interés de explicarme. —lloro. —Todos siempre juzgan, todos siempre te dan la espalda, te insultan, te mienten. Siempre te desprecian sin entender absolutamente nada, algunos son demasiado hipócritas que le gusta insultar alguien tan patético para verse mejor que él.

—_Deja de cegarte. Las otras personas no importan, ni esos hijos de puta son lo demasiado inteligentes. Solo tus amigos te entenderán, solo ellos estarán a tú lado._ _—Gruño._ _—Yato agoniza por tú culpa ¿Eso no entiendes? Porque no lo ayudas, porque eres tan ingrato._

—Perdón…perdón. —Gimoteo, adolorido. —Yo no sé qué hacer…yo solo quería ser como todos los humanos, porque ellos deben tenerlo…porque no puedo ser así. —Se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. Intento relajarse pero no pudo. —No quería que Yato estuviera así, yo no quería…perdóname por favor. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Por favor discúlpame Hiroyi, por favor Yato.

—Eres un niño tonto. Yato está muerto.

— ¿He? No, yo recuerdo muy bien cuando lo salvaron.

—Tú lo mataste mentiroso. Me siento tan avergonzado de ser tú. —Gruño con gran voz. Mientras ojos empezaron a salir de la espalda desnuda de ese Yukine— Mira lo que me haces maldito, me estas convirtiendo en un monstruo como tú, mereces ser matado, yo mismo lo haré. —dijo con la voz distorsionada. —Te duele verme Yukine, te provoca pena tú miseria. Me das asco, me repugnas engendro. Nora tenía razón eres un inútil, siempre lo serás.

—No, No, NO. Déjame. No te me acerque más. Yo lo siento, lo siento, perdón, maldita sea perdón. Yo soy el culpable de todo, soy un maldita escoria que no merece vivir, no merezco nada, no merezco nada, no merezco nada, no merezco nada, solo soy una sabandija en este mundo. Yo solo soy un alma vacía, solo un alma que no merece vivir.

Es bueno que lo reconozcas. Pero es demasiado tarde para ti. Te matare.

Su otro yo apretó con sus garras su cuerpo, penetrando su carne hasta hacerla sangrar, sangra y sangrar. Su dientes perforaban su cuello y otros monstruos devoraban su estómago comiéndolo por dentro. Lo único que podía hacer, es llorar.

* * *

— ¡Despierta Yukine! —La voz dura de Yato lo saco de su tormento. Sudando estaba, con el cuerpo temblando incontrolable-mente. Estaba en el templo de Kofuku. Habían pasado la noche ahí después del castigo. Sentía pavor al mirar a Yato, miedo de ser visto con desprecio. Pero tenía miles de razones para hacerlo, miles de razones donde incluía la vida de Yato como riesgo. Vio a Hiroyi dormir a su lado, al parecer ella nunca se despertaba con nada…

—Te oí llorar. —suspiró. —Fue muy doloroso oírte. Debes desahogarte antes de entrar en sueño profundo. —su mirada era dura, pero no mostraba despreció, eso era un alivio, un alivio bastante torturante, a pesar de haber sido un insignificante sueño, el dolor seguía ahí. Esa marca nunca desaparecía.

—Yo no lloro. —Bajo la cabeza con vergüenza. —Déjame en paz. —susurró con la voz quebrada.

—Hay, si eres tan valiente, mocoso. —comentó sarcástico. —Ni siquiera tú te crees tus mentiras. Deja de hacerme el trabajo tan cursi, me haces ver peor que Hiroyi. — Suspiró.

— ¿Qué dices? —Levanto su rostro visiblemente lloroso. Era algo conmovedor. —Yato.

—Dime. — sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Perdóname. —reprimió sus lágrimas, desviando la mirada. Yato volvió a suspirar.

—Eres solo un niño Yukine. —lo abrazo con fuerza. —Solo un niño muy triste. Pero tienes que saber que no te voy a dejar solo, nunca. !Rayos! Eso me sonó a mujer. —Gruño para sí mismo, algo avergonzado.

El chiquillo no se resistió, entonces lloro con todas sus fuerzas, lloro y lloro sin límites, fuertemente. Pidiendo disculpas una y otra vez. Yato solo acarició su cabeza como gesto de cariño, era un buen chico a pesar de ser muy engreído, era muy buen chico. No iba dejarlo solo, por más que las personas le dieran la espalda, no importaba que…jamás sería capaz de votarlo. Es solo un crió.

—Cielos, Yukine. Yo nunca te eche la culpa. Me escuchas. —suspiró. —No podría ser tan cabrón para hacerlo, porque sería muy hipócrita de mi parte juzgarte. Comparto tu dolor, y comparto esa horrorosa pesadilla, por eso yo soy tú Dios. Y podría decirse…. —se rió de sí mismo. Al pensarlo.

**Si también podría considerarme tu padre.**

******~Fin~**

* * *

Se acabo la censura-.**Bien aqui ya puedo expresarme ya que se termino la lectura xD(No se lo tomen apecho es un opinión personal, advertencia para no herir la susceptibilidad de algunos, la razón por la que hice el fic de esta manera. ****Lo hice por sugerencia de **laynad3. Gracias, para que pudieran apreciar el fic xD. Pero antes dejo esto: **La próxima historia de Noragami sera Yaoi.**

**Una pequeña sinopsis:**

Yukine es un chico que sufre bulling escolar. Eso lo llevo a ser egoísta con todos provocando más desprecio. Sus padres siempre están de viaje y solo tiene a su hermana Hiroyi que desconoce del tema.

Por cosas de la vida Yukine casi muere atropellado, pero es salvado por un chico mayor que él. No supo que paso pero se engancho de esa mirada azulada, pero por reflejo se comportó muy mal con él. Pensó que no lo volvería a ver, pero por mala suerte del destino era amigo de la infancia de Hiroyi.

Ese chico Yato será un problema ahora en adelante en su vida. Ya tenía suficiente con su escuela para que viniera ese chico con complejos de Dios.

**Propaganda:**

Para las fujoshis recomiendo mi fic: Porque me gusta hacer propaganda de mi fic **Todo ha termindo **de LevixEren-JeanxEren, les invito a leer mi humilde fic, pero no contiene ningún tipo de lemon, ni besos, si desean leer algo lejos de la morbosidad pues les gustara xD o eso én les invito a leer en el escaso yaoi del fandom de Ranma Yaoi. ¿Qué es lo que Realmente quieres? RyogaxRanma

Paras los amantes del incesto de Watamote del TomokixTomoko: Quiero desvanecerme como el viento,Odio ser popular te odio hermana Fujoshi, Deseo. prohibido.

No para sensibles xD **Bien este Domingo he estado con el hígado revuelto por comentarios del Facebook en mi cuenta, Kana Hikary Kurai. Comentarios como estos: **—"Yukine es una puta merecía morir."—"Ojala Yato lo hubiera matado"—"Debió morir"—"Que muera Yukine y que pongan más a Nora-chan."— "Yukine es un llorón de mierda xD, Nora es kawai"

( pero sin ánimos de ofender a nadie xD) Pero se pasaron de...(Tuve que censurar esto)

**Sobre todo esa publicación de AnimeD:** El Con o Sin Yukine( con memes .-. adivinaran como era el de Yukine) en el momento en donde los tres se abrazaban juntos, que me reventó el hígado.(Ufff no tengo nada contra Hiroyi ella es muy buena.) pero ser así de ...(censura piiiii), insensibles, e hipócritas. _Hay pero no hay excusas para su comportamiento, bla, bla, bla_. Como si nunca hubiesen sido malcriados alguna vez. No defiendo a Yukine por lo que hizo porque se merecía el castigo pero decir que merecía morir, el niño no es malo solo estaba pasando por esa fase cual pasamos todos solo que en este caso Yukine no podía solucionar el problema con sencillez, saben ¿Por qué? Estaba muerto, y un muerto no puede volver a la vida. Él quería ser normal, tener amigos, jugar video juegos. Pero muerto no se puede ¿?

Es difícil entender un comportamiento como el de él, pero yo sí puedo entenderlo. Incluso el cinismo de negar su culpabilidad la entiendo, porque yo en su lugar haría lo mismo. Manejar un problema como: Ver a alguien agonizar y saber que tú fuiste el responsable piensas: Yo lo ocasione…yo…yo. !No sé qué hacer¡...pero que hice, no…no fui el culpable. No es cierto. Yo no lo hice. (Estoy viviendo algo similar)

Entiendo perfectamente lo que no es poder enfrentar tu propia cosecha. Esto te lleva a ser egoísta. Eso mismo hace daño, mucho más de lo que se puede reflejar, por eso Yukine estaba nervioso, tenía miedo.

Sé cómo es negarse a pensar que no tienes a nadie a tu lado. Crees estar solo cuando otros tratan de ayudarte. Es enfermizo, cuando uno crece careciendo de emociones hacia los otros. El murió asesinado. Lo que más rabia da este comentario:—Pero si estás muerto que te valga todo el mundo.

Cuando uno es asesinado la cosa es muy diferente. No es una muerte como la de Yu Yu hakusho, en la que Urameshi murió por su propia voluntad de salvar, no es la muerte Itachi, no es la muerte de Ace. Su muerte fue un asesinato. Eso es seguro, por lo que no quería morir.

Al parecer Yato es el único que lo entiende. Ni Hiroyi( sinceramente solo lo consintió pero nunca lo entendió hasta ahora) a pesar de haber sido un factor importante para que ninguno de los dos muriera, aun así SOLO YATO ES COMPRENSIVO Y LO ENTIENDE, por eso no lo mato, ni lo tiro a la basura, porque como dijo: Lo amo a primera vista, y quiere forjarlo como su Sekki. Es como su hijo. (Aunque me guste el yaoi entre ellos yo separo algunas cosas. Porque sé que hay que tener los pies bien puestos en la tierra.) Por eso a los que no comprenden: "Putos todos"como dice levi. Detesto que hablen sobre no juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas, o entenderlas, o ponerse en sus zapatos cuando no lo hacen los malditos.( no a todos xD, no a todos entiendan)

Sé que es un anime pero aun así da rabia. Incluso a "Nora" no la voy juzgar pero la seguiré insultando...ja,ja,ja si la relacionan con Yukine de esa manera, porque tal vez ella también tiene sus propios conflictos.

Spoiler: (Ella mato al primer amigo de Yukine, con una sonrisita en la cara, otra regalía muerta por culpa de sus garras) Lo siento por discutir esto xD y hacerles perder el tiempo.


End file.
